


Once

by Fly_high_butterfly



Series: Fandom One-Shots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Creativity, Disney Songs, Doubt, M/M, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_high_butterfly/pseuds/Fly_high_butterfly
Summary: Sorry if this is really bad, it was just a kind of random thing I started a while ago and more recently finished.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Fandom One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798084
Kudos: 7





	Once

I once knew a boy who was anything but ordinary. He was extremely cheesy and had such a great amount of energy I could barely keep up with him most of the time. All he ever did was sing Disney songs which usually got on my nerves but over the years I began to quite like them. 

We were often considered to be opposites because I️ was the embodiment of anxiety. I️ stressed about anything and everything. I️ came up with multiple negative outcomes to every circumstance we found ourselves in. I️ stressed and stressed and stressed until I️ would break down. I️ would hide away in my room in order to not let anyone see me as weak. I always had a smirk on my face to hide the pain within and used to bicker with him because I️ didn't know how else to express myself to him.

I've never been very good with interacting with others and even less so the warm, fuzzy feelings I get when I'm around him. I️ try so hard to just push everyone away and keep them out of my head, because the more you care for someone the more it hurts when they inevitably leave. And though I️ myself had believed this with the entirety of my being I️ couldn't help but fall for him.

Though he usually never had a conscious of when to stop his antics or when he should just give up, I️ loved him. I️ told myself I would never give into these unusual and meaningless feelings, but I️ can't help it whenever he's around. They just flow into me like a river with no dam to stop it from entry. Every time he touches me I️ feel a warm sensation that I can't seem to explain in words but all I️ know is I️ don't want it to go away. I️ want to be engulfed by this feeling and for it to never leave. But as always my negative thoughts find their way into my head.  
It won't last.  
He doesn't love you.  
He's going to leave you.  
The only way to get them to stop is for him to be there beside me but he can't stay there forever, he has his own life to live. Many dreams and ambitions that would never come true if he stayed with me. 

I️ wanted to do the right thing for once in my life and let him go, but as always I️ ruin everything. I️ couldn't speak the words to release him so he could spread his wings and fly. Instead I️ kept the chain around his neck not letting him leave and on the surface he seemed like he didn't mind staying with me but I believe that he was just trying to be nice. I️ mean who could love someone like me.

He was like the sun that spread light and joy and laughter everywhere he went. While I️ was dark and sad and seemed to only bring people down. We were told that we would always hate each other but I️ had never truly hated him. I made it look like that so I️ didn't have to show my vulnerability. We were never meant to be together but I️ just couldn't hold myself together anymore and he was there to catch me when I️ fell.

Now we are still quite opposite but we always find a way to balance each other out. Whether is it trying to give me hope or I'm having to drag his head out of the clouds. But we also have things in common, such as how we both dramatize things. Such as when I procrastinate work and when he is trying to tell me a true story but changes it to make it more than what it was.

And even over time he hasn't left my side, though he does live his own life as well as he is still a large part of mine.


End file.
